


Очевидные вещи

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, game of strip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: Группа Bad Luck собралась вместе скоротать вечерок. С Фуджисаки опасно играть на желание, очевидно же.
Relationships: Fujisaki Suguru/Nakano Hiroshi





	Очевидные вещи

Гитарист сосредоточенно сдвинул брови, но от этого его карты не изменились. Ни одного козыря.  
– Я пас, – Хиро бросил игральные карты рубашкой вверх и стянул через голову футболку.  
– Не расстраивайся, Накано-сан, Шиндо сейчас вовсе без трусов останется, – своеобразно успокоил его Сугуру, оставляя и этот кон за собой.  
Музыканты Bad Luck собрались в доме Фуджисаки по особому поводу – Мика-сан должна была вот-вот родить дочку, а Сегучи обещал позвонить брату, когда счастливое событие случится. Шуичи решил, что это прекрасный повод собраться и, прихватив побольше пива, обосновался в гостиной клавишника, прямо на полу. Хотя Хироши подозревал, что будь Юки в городе, Шуичи нашел бы себе другое занятие. Не повезло. Хиро вздохнул и перевел взгляд на друга.  
– Шу, сдавайся, тебе не победить, – заметил он очевидное.  
– Хиро, туз червей уже выбыл? – гипнотизируя свои карты, задал вопрос солист.  
– Думаю, он у Фуджисаки.  
Шиндо подозрительно посмотрел на Сугуру, но по лицу того ничего нельзя было угадать. Так что следующий ход стал в игре последним. В результате партии: Шуичи остался полностью голым, Хиро в белье и джинсах, а Сугуру снял одну лишь жилетку, да и ту только потому, что ему стало душно.  
– Час ночи уже, может я вас по комнатам разведу? Тома, скорее всего, уже утром отзвонится. У него и без нас хлопот хватает.  
– Еще разок, – предсказуемо начал канючить Шуичи, ежась от холода.  
– Ты азартный человек, Шиндо, но нужно знать, когда остановиться.  
В ответ на клавишника посмотрели самые печальные фиалковые глаза, которые только видывала японская эстрада. Сугуру, вздохнув, согласился. Накано удивленно на него посмотрел, странно, что тот пошел на поводу у Шуичи. Но все стало понятным, когда клавишник объявил ставку:  
– Играем на желание, проигравший исполняет волю победителя. Ты понял, Шиндо? Чтобы я не загадал, ты это выполнишь.  
Шуичи часто-часто закивал, даже не поняв, что его уже списали со счетов. Впрочем, как и Накано.  
Через десять минут Шуичи понуро поплелся в отведенную ему комнату. Коварный Сугуру составил хитрый ребус и, только решив его, Шуичи разрешалось покинуть «заточение».  
– Думаешь, он справится? – скептически посмотрел на парня Хиро.  
– Конечно, нет, зато будет занят до самого утра и перестанет нам мешать, – улыбнулся Сугуру, пододвигаясь к Хиро, и провел пальцем по бицепсу музыканта.  
– Жестокий, – с нежностью произнес Хироши, наклонившись к нему.  
– Мне позвать Шиндо обратно? – уточнил Сугуру, взявшись за ремень штанов Хиро.  
– Уверен, немного науки пойдет Шу только на пользу.  
Хироши перехватил инициативу, толкая Фуджисаки на пушистый ковер.  
– На тебе слишком много одежды.  
– Я же не мог проиграть специально, – наигранно возмутился клавишник.  
– У меня вот получилось, – заметил Накано, задирая рубашку любовника.  
Под ней оказалась бледная кожа без единого волоска. Хиро провел языком по кромке брюк и нырнул в ложбинку пупка. За что и получил по уху.  
– Сколько я должен повторять, что не люблю, когда меня там трогают. Щекотно же.  
Оттолкнув гитариста, Сугуру поднялся и оправил рубашку.  
– Эй, ты что, обиделся? – Хиро действительно выглядел виноватым, хотя, по сути, пострадал больше он сам.  
– Просто сядь на диван и дай мне сделать как нужно, – решительно скомандовал Фуджисаки, подходя к магнитоле.  
Тихо зазвучала музыка, и клавишник, развернувшись лицом к своему парню, начал, покачиваясь в такт мелодии, расстегивать длинный ряд пуговиц. Хиро сглотнул, жадно наблюдая за стриптизом. Он расстегнул ширинку своих штанов и стянул их, не глядя. Сугуру, избавившись от рубашки, принялся за мелкие пуговки на брюках.  
– Вот так, детка, да, – бормотал Хиро, просовывая руку под резинку трусов. Член был уже в полной готовности.  
– Руки, – прикрикнул Сугуру.  
Он отпустил шлейки и штаны упали вокруг ног. В одних плавках и носках Джи подошел в плотную к дивану и оперся по обе стороны от головы Накано. Не отпуская его голодного взгляда, он медленно склонился и поцеловал гитариста. Руки с обивки перекочевали тому на плечи.  
Хиро почувствовал как Фуджисаки вызволил из мучительного плена его достоинство и огладил по всей длине.  
– Кто у нас здесь? – прошептал клавишник. – Малыш Хиро рад меня видеть?  
– Не такой уж и малыш, – фыркнул Накано, прекрасно осведомленный, что стесняться ему нечего. – Но он определенно жаждет с тобой пообщаться.  
Руки Хироши заскользили по спине Сугуру, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи. Тело в его руках выгнулось, отвечая на ласку.  
– Приподнимись, – облизал губы Фуджисаки. Он стянул с любовника трусы, следом снял свои, и оседлал своего гитариста.  
– Побудишь моим байком? – с улыбкой спросил он, ерзая ягодицами о ставший каменным член. Хиро только постанывал и закатывал глаза.  
– Стой, Джи, ты куда? – забеспокоился Накано, когда Сугуру откатился в сторону.  
– Безопасный секс прежде всего, – строго заметил тот, доставая из-под подушки презерватив и смазку.  
– Как я люблю твою предусмотрительность, – одобрил Хироши, приникая губами к его соску.  
Сугуру судорожно вздохнул  
– Опять щекотно? Мне перестать? – поднял глаза Хиро.  
– Почему же? Продолжай, – поощрил Сугуру, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы.  
Но вскоре одних ласк им стало не хватать. Фуджисаки отодвинулся от Хиро, на этот раз, чтобы раскатать по его члену резинку, и завел руку себе за спину.  
– Я сам хочу тебя растянуть, – попросил Накано.  
– Ты не умеешь, – покачал головой Сугуру. Он придвинулся вплотную и осторожно стал насаживаться на плоть любовника.  
– Но я тебя научу, – прошептал Фуджисаки в самые губы.  
Хиро обхватил его бедра, ускоряя ритм.  
Кончили они практически вместе, лишь на секунды Хироши опередил партнера. Все же его парень потрясающий.  
Они приняли душ и разместились на том же ковре в гостиной. Оставлять Хиро, чтобы переночевать в холодной постели, Сугуру совсем не хотелось.  
– Расскажем о нас Шуичи? – водя по тонкой ключице своего парня, спросил Хиро.  
– Хотел бы – Шиндо давно бы уже понял сам. Не думай о нем, обнимая меня. Спи.  
– Сладких снов, – чмокнул его в висок Накано, закрывая глаза.

Всего через пару часов, когда только забрезжил рассвет, в комнату вбежал возбужденный Шуичи.  
– Фуджисаки, я решил твою загадку! Я знаю правильный ответ, – радостно вопил певец.  
– Быть такого не может, – хриплым ото сна голосом пробормотал Сугуру, приподымаясь с груди Хиро. – И? Как решается головоломка, Шиндо?  
– Это же очевидно! Любовь! Любовь способна на все, – изрек солист.  
Фуджисаки уронил голову обратно. Еще слишком рано, чтобы выслушивать гениальные речи Шиндо Шуичи.  
– Эй, а почему вы лежите на полу голые? Вместе? – присел рядом с ними Шуичи, складывая аккуратной стопкой разбросанное белье. – Вам, наверное, было очень жарко, а потом вы замерзли и решили согреть друг дружку?  
– Да, Шиндо, дело именно в этом, – согласился Сугуру, потершись о бедро любовника утренней эрекцией.


End file.
